Precarious Highschool
by Muchacha
Summary: Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long. Nagi is attending a high school... Wow. See what its like for him! Lots of bishounen because it's a crossover of Weiss/ Yami no Matsuei. Nagi's invited to a party! THERE IS A PLOT.
1. Chapter One

Precarious High School   
By Muchcaha  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own or have made up any anime or its characters in this story  
  
Story set in a high school setting with characters Weiss Kreuz and Yami no Matsuei crossover. Nagi is a quiet junior til he gets acquainted with others around him like the new boy Hisoka, friendly junior Omi and his friend Ken, college students like Schuldich, and professors mildly attractive to him. Then Nagi starts to discover he is different, and finds that the others are, too. Which group of friends will he choose?  
  
Characters: Students  
Nagi, junior (WK)  
Hisoka, junior (YnM)  
Omi, junior (WK)  
Ken, senior (WK)  
Aya, senior (WK)  
Yoji, senior (WK)  
Farfello, senior (WK)  
Schudich, college 2nd yr (WK)  
  
Professors/Senpai:  
Tsuzuki, Home Economics, (YnM)  
Watari, Science and Technology (YnM)  
Tatsumi, World History (YnM)   
Crawford, Languages (WK)  
Muraki, School Doctor (YnM)  
Terazumi, Physical Ed. (YnM)  
Konoe, Mathematics (YnM)  
Persia, Principle (WK)  
Manx, Assistant Principle (WK)   
  
There will be shounen ai (boy boy love) with little infatuation.   
  
~~~~~  
Chapter 1  
  
Nagi sullenly walked up the steps of the school. Slowly pacing himself and trying to avoid bumping into anyone, pretty difficult when you have your head down.   
  
  
It was a habit to have his head down for as long as he's known, probably it was something wrong with his neck. His spine was probably crooked. It might explain why he was shorter than anyone he'd known. His eyes kept downcast as he walked.  
  
  
This was the third time and different city he had moved to in Japan. His mother was very beautiful, but she loved shopping. Ever since his father died, she had married many rich lawyers and divorced.   
  
  
His mother was out traveling with her new husband, and left Nagi with his aunt. She was his birth father's sister and agreed to take care of Nagi because she later told him he needed love and attention.  
  
Most people must have thought that, with the way he was so distant and shy from everyone, kid or grownup, male or female. He figured he was cursed. He soon grew cold and stern for his age.  
  
  
Nagi continued through the hall and stopped at his locker. He turned the combination, the only problem was, it hesitated to open. It was a problem he faced while having gone to this school. As much as he tried - redoing the combination, punching the locker, kicking it and accomplishing to make a small dent- he felt irritated.   
  
  
"Hey, there! I'll help you!"  
  
  
Startling Nagi, a boy with bright chocolate hair bounded in front of his locker and quickly opened it within a second. He saids his hair was bright because his own was more of a "dull" color. Maybe the boy's was milk chocolate and his was dark chocolate hair.   
  
  
Speaking of chocolates, next to the boy was a smaller cautious boy with caramel hair and big blue eyes.   
  
  
"Here you go!" He was smiling at Nagi with identical milky chocolate eyes. Nagi wasn't smiling, but kept his eyes down and nodded a thanks.   
  
  
"See ya!"  
  
  
He stared absently as the boy ran down the long hall with the boy following him into a room. Just then had the bell rang, he hurridly stuffed his locker and took the few things he needed to his next class.  
  
  
On Nagi's schedule, he entered through the door of science class with senpai Watari-san. He seemed like joke to Nagi. He was a smart teacher and did talk a lot about science and experiments, but most of the experiments didn't work and only proved the professor wrong. His hair was strangely long and tied back by a ribbon. The gold color of his hair always distracted Nagi from Watari's lectures. He usually wouldn't stare at anyone, but it was hard to ignore this teacher's beautiful sense of voice and features.  
  
  
Most of the students agreed the science teacher was the prettiest, even though this was an all-boys school and Watari was a teacher. Some of the students here were girl-crazy being in an all-boy school, some got used to the idea, and were also gay or bisexual.  
  
  
Another distraction in the class was Watari-san's owl, 003. He would have it out of her cage and free to be perched on his shoulder or fly back and forth in the room.   
  
  
Nagi was terrified of the bird going near him because it pooped on the last student's head, and Nagi felt like kicking it whenever it was near. Another side of him didn't want to, but he couldn't shake the urge.   
  
  
Sometimes, Nagi had to come in after class for some help, and Watari was always helpful. He made more sense when talking individually to him, and Nagi always found it hard to look him in the eye. Watari-san would convince Nagi to hold 003 when he found how afraid he was of the bird. 003 was no bigger than anybody's hand, and she ruffled her feathers til one flew in front of Nagi and he blew it away.   
  
  
That made Watari-san smile, and Nagi would feel sheepish when he felt the corners of his mouth tweak up.   
  
  
Nagi turned to the window. Looking outside, he could see the senior students in Physical Education class running in the front lawn. The class was taught by Terazumi-san who was almost as young as Tsuzuki-san. Terazumi-san was built and loved being active, and maybe loved teaching it to the students. They thought he was a normally laid back teacher compared to Tatsumi-sama or Crawford-san, but he could still yell at you and make your day terrible if you screwed.  
  
  
"Is there something interesting outside, Mr. Naoe?"  
  
  
The sudden tone of voice addressed to Nagi caught his attention as he looked up at the teacher with a pale face and stricken eyes. His sensei looked back at him with puzzle ness written all over his face. The students had immediately looked out the window and saw sensei Terazumi's P.E. class.  
  
  
"Oi!" announced one of the students, " looks like Nagi was looking at Terazumi-san!"  
  
  
"Don't be dumb!" decreed a boy with small wire-rimmed glasses, " He was just looking out the window at the class, not Terazumi-san himself!"  
  
  
"Are you guys calling Nagi gay?"   
  
  
"Oi, Nagi," whispered a student as he leaned over, " you fond of Terazumi, eh?" Nagi payed no attention to the kid, but gave him a deep scowl.  
  
  
"Don't worry Nags!" chimed a kid in the back. Nags? " We'll support you all the way!" Some kids were whopping while the others, being the rest, were booing.  
  
  
"Class!" Watari was overly flushed and 003 was flying around. He raised his arms in the air and was flapping them like 003's wings. "Will you settle down, or you'll spend detention with Tatsumi-san!"   
  
  
That got everyone's attention and the din soon died down. Tatsumi sensei was the World History teacher, but also the detention attendant. He was stern and had a calm, serious voice. Watari looked to him for help because they were friends, but had opposite personalities. Watari was active, spontaneous, and merry, much like his close friend Tsuzuki-san, who teaches Home Economics.  
  
  
Watari-san took a sidelong glance at Nagi before turning to the board.   
  
  
Nagi practically ran out of first period when the bell rang. Being embarrassed in class like that was going to have everyone think he's a homo, and some might pass the rumor he likes Terazumi. He knew it's childish to be worrying about something a school girl would, but what if Watari-san took it seriously and told Terazumi-san? The teacher did have a sort of suspicious look when glancing at Nagi, but he didn't know whether it was a look of worry, disgust, suspicion, or sadness.  
  
  
Nagi fled to the bathroom, dropping his books in the sink. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror with wide eyes staring back. He hated his eyes for being large. It made his head look small with a girl's appeal to it.  
  
  
He gingerly fingered the features of his face. His smooth porcelain skin remained pale trying to avoid the sun and rather hiding himself indoors. His fingers from the reflection seemed thin, like his arms and legs. All thin. He was small, thin, and baby-looking. He didn't want to eat to much and be short and round like some others, so he tried the method of drinking glasses of milk.  
  
  
Nagi tried practicing glaring at the mirror, when a toilet was flushed in one of the stalls and out stepped a tall figure. His body loomed over when he went to check his reflection in the mirror next to Nagi's.   
  
  
Nagi frowned at the older boy's reflection in the mirror, and the man had a sly grin on his face.   
  
  
The grin obviously portrayed him as a playboy, with his sunglasses at the tip of his knows so you were able to look into his jade green eyes. His blond hair was tied back (all of the students with longer hair were suppose to tie it back as part of the dress code) and he wore his tie around his neck with his jacket open. A definite playboy.  
  
  
The devilish grin was still on his face, as Nagi decided to pick up his things and shuffled his feet as he took steps to the door. Before he could grab the handle, the older boy turned to him, looking him in the eyes.  
  
  
"You new?" The sound of his sexy voice was mused.  
  
  
"Yup." Yup? Why did that suddenly come out of his mouth? Nagi must have sounded like a cheerful preteen. He was obviously embarrassed because crimson rose to his cheeks, but he frowned deeply at the floor were his eyes were set.  
  
  
"You a freshman?" Nagi felt himself become discriminated. He knew this guy thought he was no shorter than a freshman.   
  
  
"No. I'm a junior." he said tacitly.   
  
  
"Oh," was all he said before turning to look at the mirror once more.   
  
  
Nagi glided out and through the hallways, hugging his books. Then he realized he forgot his pen case on the soap dispenser.   
  
  
He quickly dashed back to the bathroom when bumping into that playboy outside the door. Nagi was moving so fast, he hit the older boy's tough body and bounced off like an un-attracted magnet, falling down on his ass. He probably would develop a bruise in the morning. The pain was sore; Nagi absently rubbed it.  
  
  
"Shit!" he hissed, " Watch where you're going, fuck!"  
  
  
"My, my, I think the little junior just swore."  
  
  
Nagi looked up and glared at this older boy's eyes through his sunglasses. Damn, was this guy going to get his balls kicked, if Nagi could do that. He grabbed his books when the man waved a recognizable pen case in his face. He grabbed it with instinct, when the older boy's grip wouldn't let go. Nagi started pulling at it, but the man wouldn't take the hint and give the damn thing back.  
  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
  
Nagi blinked. Why did this guy wanna know his name exactly? Was he gonna start harassing him. Was this playboy a bully?   
  
  
"I- my name… it's Nagi Naoe." He didn't know why he actually told him, but Nagi was always curious, and he wanted to know what this man would do. He said his name too fast, and turned his head.  
  
  
"I'm a senior; name's Yoji Kodou." He tilted his head and eyed Nagi. " Where you live?"  
  
  
"Nan da yo!?" [1]  
  
  
Yoji-kun bent over and laughed.  
  
  
"You don't have to answer that, Nagi-chan," Nagi flinched at his nickname, " We haven't had our first date yet."  
  
  
"Date!? Nani!?"  
  
  
"Oi, Nagi, chill out. I know it's not everyday you meet a gorgeous somebody like me. You might be freaked out by your low self esteem, well get this: you need to lighten up an get laid." he winked just as the late bell rang, and went up the stairs to the senior's class.  
  
  
Nagi sat through second period draining out the teacher's words as they reached his mind; carelessly, they flew out like a fly through his head, buzzing and not making sense. He was lucky; it was only Tsuzuki-san's Home Economics class.   
  
  
Tsuzuki was cooking a traditional Japanese sweet, but messed up aimlessly.   
  
  
Poor Tsuzuki-san, he was constantly being laughed at by the other kids when he tripped over his extra large apron that had a picture of an adorable puppy on it or burnt his recipe as smoke came out of the oven. Not only that, but his cooking was terrible. How could a Home Economics teacher fail at their own cooking?  
  
  
Right now, Tsuzuki was explaining how to sort your fruit on a plate so it would look professional. Pretty simple, since Tsuzuki wanted to stick to something sweet and simple. The kids were having different varieties of unique or plain messed up assortments of fruit on their plates.  
  
  
Nagi found it ridiculous and started making rows of fruit in a circle til the top. It was boring, but what the hell?   
  
  
Nagi's thoughts were more on Yoji's impression. He was more frightened of the senior, but felt angry when Yoji thought he knew something about Nagi when they just met.   
  
  
This guy was a gay playboy! Who was he to distinguish what Nagi was like and needed for that matter! He just went up to him and acted like a shameless slut toward Nagi. Was there no shame in that?   
  
  
It hurt Nagi more. The guy was insecure to tease him, not caring about how he felt about it. That was how most guys were here, maybe all if Nagi were damned. He knew it couldn't happen; a relationship between him and any other. It made him feel more insecure and alone.  
  
  
He continued stacking his fruit when it collapsed. Tsuzuki-san came by and picked up a fruit, tossing it in his mouth.   
  
  
He smiled. "Still good, though," and winked as he examined another student's fruit "master piece".  
  
  
Nagi sagged deeper into his chair and waited impatiently for the lunch bell to ring. He hated lunch because that was when he was alone and unoccupied. He always sat eating quietly and ate slowly to savior the moment, then watched tacitly at his classmates across the yard playing soccer or talking about dates. But it was better than being alone and occupied in the class.   
  
  
Then the Assistant Principle Manx came into the class, alerting everyone's attention to her. She was about the only woman to be seen by the boys in this school. She was young, but too old for them. There were rumors she might be hitting on the Principle Takatori only because they work in the same office and are usually seen together.  
  
  
By her, she stirred a boy into the class. His eyes were downcast, but you were able to tell they were large. When he looked up, a chill went through Nagi. The eyes were piercing cold, not the temperature, but the boy looked ready to kill. His eyes were the most impossible green, but Tsuzuki's eyes were impossibly purple, so that the brightness of his eyes didn't matter.   
  
  
"This student here is new to the school," Manx whispered to Tsuzuki, but was audible to the whole class, she must have wanted them to hear, too. " This is his second period. I know the bell is about to ring, but I wanted him to get to know his fellow classmates. And…" she leaned forward and whispered something into Tsuzuki-san's ear, and he merely nodded with a serious look.  
  
  
"Class," she addressed the students, " This is Kurosaki Hisoka. Does anybody have Languages after lunch?"   
  
  
There was a silence. Somebody shuffled paper.   
  
  
"Nobody has Languages after lunch?"   
  
It took Nagi a second to realize he had Languages after lunch. He hesitantly raised his hand.[2]  
  
  
"There, what was hard about that?" she asked Nagi while giving him a look like he was a child. She pointed for Hisoka to sit by him. " Just follow him to your next class. Will you guide him through the school, Mr. Naoe?"  
  
  
Nagi nodded a feeble yes, and she smiled leaving. What was she smiling at? Life was too much of a pain to smile.   
  
  
Hisoka, frowning, pulled a chair and sat far beside Nagi. Fine, if that's how he's going to act, then that's his problem. He frowned back before the ball rang and class was dismissed to lunch.   
  
  
  
Nagi walked through the halls. He still couldn't believe how tacit Hisoka seemed after the bell had rang. He had ooked at him, but he didn't get up from his seat.  
  
  
"You coming to lunch?" Nagi had asked, concerned. He didn't normally like talking, especially to strangers, and Hisoka gave a weird vibe.  
  
  
"I'm sure the teacher will want to talk to me."   
  
  
And sure enough, the Tsuzuki stepped over Hisoka, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hisoka flinched at this contact.  
  
  
"Nagi-kun, can you leave Hisoka here for me to talk to him. He can catch you after lunch, OK." Tsuzuki had a reassuring look on his face to cover another feeling, but Nagi didn't bother to question. He nodded and left.  
  
  
Who was he to say what anyone could do with Hisoka-kun, anyway? It's not like he was Hisoka's master and Hisoka was an obeying puppy.  
  
  
  
He was late for lunch, meaning the vending machines would have long lined, so Nagi quickly paced walking to the cafeteria.  
  
  
He was turning the corner when he lightly bumped into someone and somehow caused a prick in his arm, were drops of blood surfaced. He clutched his arm and looked up to see the one person that had a knife in his hand brought up to his lips and licked.  
  
  
Farfello.  
  
~~~~~  
[1] What the hell.  
  
[2] That happened to me in class when a new boy came. -_- I was so shy, and I usually like to ignore the staff and what they do. I hate my school.  
  
OK. Working on it. Might you give me feedback and I'll be happy to write the next chapter, OK.  
  
Email: muraki_ynm@hotmail.com  
Or  
wakaba@myownemail.com 


	2. Alert for PreHschool!

Alert about Precarious Highschool fic.  
  
By Muchacha  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Okay, first, I know I made mistakes writing the fic, maybe spelling or grammar. You must beware all who read the fic because I'm a "hot off the press" writer who isn't good at punctuation and spelling. I'm lazy that maybe I spell a name wrong or don't check it.   
  
I haven't seen much of Weiss, and hardly of Yami no Matsuei.  
  
OK, I feel like an idiot that I spelled Nagi's last name wrong ( throws myself on the couch and curses many shits). Thanks for pointing out the error, Bloodred. You must be right!  
  
  
  
Anyway, sometimes I dislike crossovers if I don't know the series. It really irritates me if I read about someone common to the writer and I don't know a thing about it, ne? But that's how reading is, you read a story and the character becomes familiar.  
  
  
  
I know this isn't a part of the story because it's an alert, you don't have to read. I like the feeling though that some people are looking forward to the next chapter like how I feel about other fics.  
  
  
  
On the base info, I've the episodes of Weiss, not even the whole collection. Pitiful, yeah. I knew Yami no Matsuei on the internet from how much people I know watch or like it. It is a manga and 13 episode series. I can't wait for it to come on DVD and in Guam, damn. I'm not good at summaries, but Yami no Matsuei is translated to Descendant of Darkness. The protagonist is Asato Tsuzuki, a playful puppy (no! he's not an actual dog, but he sprouts a tail and ears from tine to time.) who loves sweets, but he can be serious, too. Age 26. The other is his partner Kurosaki Hisoka, a quiet 16 yr old who has empathic powers of a psychic ( or he can tell what emotions people are feeling in the area).  
  
  
They are both shinigami, people who've died in body but their spirit hasn't, and they are detectives when something paranormal happens on earth.  
Tsuzuki met his new partner Hisoka on Earth when he thought he was the vampire and he held a gun to his head. Hisoka seems to think Tsuzuki is lazy and immature and was tricked when their boss, Konoe, said Tsuzuki was the best.  
There are other characters like Seiichirou Tatsumi: the stern secretary, Yutaka Watari: docter and scientist in Shoka's Division, ( there are divisions of the spirits of the dead who have different chores)  
Kazutaka Muraki: the sadistic killer and bad guy who can drain other's energy for his benefits, Konoe Kacho: chief of EnmaCho's Shokan Division, and the others like GuShoShin, The Earl, Yuma and Saya, Tsuzuki's shikigami, and all the victims in the volumes 1-11.  
  
  
  
Yami no Matsuei is shojo manga I've known, but it had action and blood I'm sure guys like. There is shounen ai when The Earl wants to kiss Tsuzuki or Muraki wants to harass Tsuzuki as well. Tsuzuki plays as an uke mostly. He takes care of Hisoka because he's older, but Hisoka doesn't like being treated like a kid. They might be an unofficial couple in my opinion. Some feel the angst of Hisoka because he was murdered and raped by Muraki and became a shinigami for revenge, but he'll have the body of a 16 yr old forever because shinigami don't age. Tsuzuki has probably about lived for more than 80 yrs, not sure, but he has the body of a 26 yr old.  
  
  
  
That was for all who wanted to know about Yami no Matsuei ( hola Nikki Smith 2000!). I'm sure you all know Weiss, I kinda need to learn more myself.   
  
~~~~~  
  
You all are nice! Thanks for making feedback. You may point out more errors, but try not to make myself look too stupid. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter Two

Precarious High school  
  
By Muchacha  
muraki_ynm@hotmail.com  
  
Shounen ai warning w/ Muraki being a usual pervert (but I like him!) and crappy writing. Be prepared.  
  
I've decided to make Aya, Ken, and Yohji seniors because they old, but they ain't in this chapter! Maybe next. Sorry!  
  
  
I know I haven't updated for a long, long time, and you don't want to be reading this. I found my document was somehow deleted for Ch2 (or is it 3?… I don't know) so I'm really pissed and needed time to get over the urge of throwing my laptop at the damn TV. Technology can screw me sometimes.   
  
Thank the Lord today was an early dismissal from school w/ a friggin weekend, or I wouldn't be able to write this. I'm pitiful and lazy, and cuz of that, I hate doing homework and just do whatever the hell I please! I'm really smart though and get straight A's! ('cept for damn P.E. Curses!) WINK!   
  
Oi! Read story now and PLEASE make a review, either to say HI, WTF, but no FLAMES…  
~~~~~  
Chapter 2: Muraki/ Crawford chapter  
  
Nagi stood mortified in shock. Why wouldn't his legs carry him to run away?  
  
  
A single golden eye scanned him- an eye patch covered the left eye. Scars were engraved on Farfello's face down his white skin cheeks. Nagi imagined those must have hurt like hell.  
  
  
Against the wall, Nagi was clutching his arm that slowly bled from the cut caused by bumping into Farfello. 'Why does this nutcase carry a knife, anyway?' He was only a few feet away, had he picked himself up from stumbling into him, and watched Farfello delicately holding his knife between two fingers. He narrowed his eyes, glaring.   
  
  
"What are you looking at?" Farfello asked stoically. His voice was drawn out slowly like he was tired and didn't care, but he was clearly peeved from his frown on his face.  
  
  
Nagi hadn't realized how long he'd been starring, but his feet were finally mobile, and he started to walk away. Farfello's hand grabbed his wrist before he could turn around.  
  
  
"I said," whispered Farfello, " what the hell are you looking at?" He leaned closer, and was nose-to-nose.   
  
  
Nagi looked from his wrist then into Farfello's eye. He pushed away abruptly, almost loosing balance. "Get away from me," he stated, flatly. He hadn't thought until now that his arm ached. But not only his arm, he could feel bad karma. Without alarm, an older voice came from behind him.  
  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen, but what are we doing here, perhaps?" The voice was smoothly seducing. Nagi immediately imagined himself tied to a bed when he thought of that adjective "seducing". He shook his head profoundly in shame.  
  
  
He turned around to see the school doctor come to his rescue. It had to be the doctor because he wore a long white coat. The man's silver hair illuminated to Nagi's imagination and he was like a silhouette. 'Damnit!' thought Nagi. Why was it most of the teachers were attractive and he couldn't help his imagination run wild. 'Wild…' shudder.  
He thought he had more sense of control. From this point on, he vows to rid of his hormones, but…  
  
  
"Care to explain yourself, Farfello, or should I report you?"  
  
  
"…No, Muraki-san." Farello scowled.   
  
  
Muraki stepped closer to Nagi and held to examine his cut arm.  
  
  
"We better get you arm bandaged," he said, barely audible as if stating the fact to himself. He turned to Farfello. "You may be off to lunch now, Farfello."  
  
  
Farfello said nothing, but turned around after giving Nagi a scowl, calmly walking down the hall while clicking his boots on the tile floor.   
  
  
Nagi looked up at Muraki. "You mean you're not going to report him?" Anger rose in his voice almost as a yell.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe you didn't report him," muttered Nagi, crossed. Muraki had led him into the office. Sitting patiently on the leather couch, Muraki was rummaging through a dresser for a bandage and tape.   
  
  
He sat close to Nagi on the couch and started wrapping the bandage around his injured arm with quick motion. As he began to lean closer, Nagi held his breathe. Silver strands of hair were grazing against his cheek.   
  
  
"It's not serious," Muraki said while taping the bandage, " but you might want to keep this on because the matter is pretty deep." He looked up at Nagi with a sly smile-- Nagi was turning blue from holding his breathe.   
  
  
Muraki stood up and went to his desk. Sitting down, he took out a box of chocolates. They were actually chocolate-coated strawberries.   
  
  
"Would you care for some?" He asked Nagi, diligently, placing one in his mouth. "Tsuzuki-san favors them."  
  
  
He was shocked by the offer, but shook his head. "No thank you."  
  
  
Muraki his eyebrow arched. "Are you not hungry? You are missing lunch, after all."  
  
  
Once again, Nagi shook his head no, but the sudden roar of his stomach growling made it evident he was hungry. He looked away as the heat rised in his cheeks. Muraki smirked as his eyes twinkled behind his glasses with mischief, but Nagi couldn't see it.  
  
  
Then, he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a box of cheesecake. It was actually strawberry cheesecake.   
  
  
"I do insist you have some of this," offered Muraki, "It is Tsuzuki-san's favorite."   
  
  
'What the hell is with this guy's obsession with Tsuzuki-san?!' By now, Nagi's appetite was increasing, but he was nervous about Muraki's intentions.  
  
  
"Well…" Muraki patted the seat beside him in a playful manner.   
  
  
Nagi wasn't sure if Muraki was flirting with him by the way he grinned at Nagi, or teased the seat's cushion while continuously rubbing it.  
  
  
Feeling he couldn't stand the temptation any longer, he scooted into the tainted chair.   
  
  
"Chocolate?" Muraki offered him.  
  
  
"Kekko desu." (Thank you)  
  
  
But saying that, Nagi didn't think Muraki would slide the chocolate into his mouth after smearing it over his delicate lips. He almost gagged when tasting the cold flesh of Muraki's finger when it twisted his tongue. Before he could bite it off, it slid back out where it belonged.  
  
  
He turned away from Muraki and drummed his chest in process to swallow the chocolate down right. Gasping for air, Nagi glared back at the hentai, his eyes glowing with murder.   
  
  
"Cheesecake?" As if nothing peculiar happened, Muraki pushed a plate of strawberry cheesecake in front of Nagi. He hesitated, but then accepted the peace treaty.  
  
  
Nagi reached across the desk for a fork, when he felt the unwanted movement of a cold hand going up the back of his shirt. Now that was the last straw. On instinct, he immediately whirled around with his hand raised, and slapped Muraki across his cheek.   
  
  
Muraki tumbled out of his chair and on the office floor. Nagi stepped over him, suppressing the urge to kick him in the ribs. He was flushed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Muraki only grinned at him, and fixed his glasses that were askew.   
  
  
That's when Tsuzuki-san came in with a halt.  
  
  
"Muraki, I was wonder--" stopping in the middle of his sentence, Tsuzuki tried to picture what was happening.   
  
  
He saw Muraki on his back on the floor with Nagi standing over him. Both were breathing heavily. When Tsuzuki looked to Muraki, the man had a devious smirk, but Nagi looked overly heated because his face so red. Both looked like they were caught in some act by the shocked and widened eyes of Nagi. Their state was very suspicious…   
  
  
Tsuzuki's nose began leaking blood, but he cupped his hands to keep it from getting on his suit.  
  
  
"Tsuzuki-san!" 'Shit!'  
  
  
"Nagi-chan," said Tsuzuki. He turned around to hide his bloody nose. "I was looking for you."  
  
  
"Konnichi wa, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki greeted while standing up. "We were just talking about you."  
  
  
"I need to talk to Nagi-chan," said Tsuzuki too suddenly.  
  
  
"Hmph. Your nose is bleeding." Muraki took a tissue and dabbed it lovingly at Tsuzuki's face. "Here-- let me help you wipe it."  
  
  
"No!" Tsuzuki tried pushing Muraki away. "Get away from me!"  
  
  
"Oh, c'mon Tsuzuki-san, it won't kill you." Muraki purged.  
  
  
"Get away!" Tsuzuki took Nagi's hand and ran out of the office. His puppy ears and tail sprouted.   
  
  
"Come back later," called Muraki from the office doorway, "and I'll give you my dozen roses I promised!"  
  
  
"NUTCA~~~SE!" Tsuzuki sprinted down the hall with Nagi til he saw it was safe.  
  
  
"Tell me," Tsuzuki interrupted when they walked up the stairs, " why were you at Muraki's office?" At least he didn't ask what I was doing with Muraki, thought Nagi.   
  
  
"Well, I cut my arm and he bandaged it. Before you came in, he was-- uh-- leaning in his chair and fell over."   
  
  
"Oh," Tsuzuki paused, " I was looking for you because I need to talk to you."  
  
  
"T-To me?" 'Calm down Nagi,' he told himself. 'He just wants to talk to you-- nothing else-- just have a civilized chat, that's all.'  
  
  
Tsuzuki started to lean closer to Nagi, and he found himself trapped. He inched away from him, but Tsuzuki only came closer. If he tried to move back any further, he'd fall over the railing and off the edge-- splat on the floor.   
  
  
Closer, Tsuzuki leaned, and closer, and closer, when… Nagi closed his eyes shut.  
  
  
Tsuzuki wiped the corner of Nagi's mouth with his own thumb.  
  
  
'What just happened?' Nagi opened his eye after the other, expecting to see Tsuzuki-san's lips on his own.  
  
  
"You had chocolate on your face," stated Tsuzuki, brightly, and he licked his thumb. "Mmn! Tastes good!"  
  
  
"Oh," exhausted, Nagi brought his hand to his face. "Is that all?"  
  
  
"Well, no." Tsuzuki-san's mood was suddenly serious. "I need to talk to you about Hisoka-chan. He's not only new and needs to get to know the school, but…" He paused and looked around as if to find someone following them. 'Is it Muraki?' questioned Nagi. "Nagi-chan," continued Tsuzuki, "can you be friends with Hisoka-chan? He may seem distant but I'm really sure he'll lighten up if he had a friend."   
  
  
"I don't think he'll lighten up around me." Nagi said, exasperatedly. "Why don't you befriend him if it's so important?"  
  
  
"I… can't," Tsuzuki said, solemnly. "I can tell he doesn't like me."  
  
  
"You just met him!" Exclaimed Nagi, "I haven't even met him well enough, myself."  
  
  
"He looks at me, like he doesn't want to be within one hundred yards of me. I can see the pain his eyes. I know it will be hard for him, with him being… " There was nervous pause.  
  
  
"Where is he now?" Nagi asked, breaking the ice.   
  
  
"In the library."  
  
  
'What is he, Tsuzuki-san…?' Nagi purged to himself.  
  
  
"And, Nagi…?"  
  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
  
Tsuzuki's attitude was bright and cherry again. "Can you keep Muraki away from Hisoka?" He laughed nervously, "He might freak the kid out."  
  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
Cautiously opening the library door, Nagi slid in, shutting it behind him to prevent a sound. He looked around attentively for the blond boi that might be in here. Scanning the room, he could see a head buried in books at the corner table all alone.   
  
  
Nagi casually sat into the chair across from Hisoka. He paid no attention to him when he sat down, only continued to read his book.   
  
  
After a few minutes, Nagi remained quiet as Hisoka turned a page. 'Man!' thought Nagi, 'How can I befriend someone who's just like me?' he sighed. 'I hate to talk to people, I love being solemn-- it's like a perfect match, but even so…'   
  
  
His eyes grew tired as he scanned the posters on the walls. He knew he'd grow sleepy if he didn't get something to eat. He yawned automatically and tapped his fingers on the table. He was surprised when Hisoka quickly glanced at the clock and then at him.  
  
  
"What time do we go to third period?" Nagi looked at the clock himself.  
  
  
"We still have eleven minutes." He replied.  
  
  
"…"   
  
  
'At least he was the one to start the conversation.' Hisoka put his previous book down and opened a new one laid on the table. There were a stack of books about economics and history piled near him.   
  
  
Nagi immediately thought of his aunt, Yoshiko. He didn't know why. It was probably logical enough that Hisoka's habit was like Yoshiko. If he walked in a room, she would be reading closely into manga. Yup, manga. She had the weirdest obsession of buying ones that were about shounen ai. He peeked in one once, but it was so obscene. He had looked into a yaoi manga!   
  
  
Yoshiko often said he was as delicate as a girl should be, and outta stay that way. He became irritated when she was persistent about his sexuality. She was a noisy aunt, always concerned for others but not for herself. She hardly went on dates, but he was very grateful whenever she was out of the house.  
  
  
Yawning even louder, Nagi blushed at his rudeness. He was always told how punctual he was.   
  
  
Hisoka stood up and stacked the books in numerous areas on the shelf. He shuffled the last books he was carrying into his bag. Nagi stood up, too. The bell rang, startling him.  
  
  
"I'll show you to Crawford-san's class, he teaches the languages." Nagi prayed Hisoka would follow, and he did. They walked out of the library as others pushed pass them. The crowd was always like a stampede when the lunch was over. Without thinking, Nagi took Hisoka's hand in his own when people around them started running and yelling. He was sure Hisoka would slap it away, but he didn't.   
  
  
Nagi pulled Hisoka down the stairs (still holding hands ^_^) in a rush when students stared at them with curiosity. Nagi didn't like be stared at, and started to blush helplessly. When they reached Language class down the hall, he was panting. He leaned against the wall for support. He was a nervous wreck!   
  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Hisoka spoke tacitly, but he was blushing, too. "I know it must have been nerving, but you didn't have to do it for me."  
  
  
Nagi let go of Hisoka's hand and absently went into the room. Crawford-san was at his desk, busily writing. He sat down in the back desk-corner. When Hisoka walked in, he glared at Nagi before he sat down at the opposite corner of the room. Nagi was sweating with nervousness.   
  
  
The bell rang and the remaining kids running in were late. Crawford scolded them and gave them detention.   
  
  
The room became sustained silence as attendance was called. He looked at Hisoka with boredom.   
  
  
"Who the heck are you?"  
  
  
"He's new!" Blurted an anonymous boy in the class.   
  
  
"Shut up, Keiko," he snapped[1]. Crawford frowned at Hisoka.  
  
  
"Your name is not on the list."  
  
  
"That's cuz the school's system is shit!" Keiko grinned, smugly.  
  
  
"Your silly outbursts have given you detention with Tatsumi, Keiko." Crawford-san walked to his desk and started to fill out a detention form. Keiko stood up with a bolt in anger, but sat reluctantly back down as a friend ushered him with a tug.   
  
  
"Class has now begun. Pass your 50-questioned homework to the person in front of you, and we'll begin pronunciations."  
  
  
'Great,' thought Nagi and Hisoka.   
  
~~~~~  
[1] Isn't Keiko a girl's name?  
  
Who cannot love Tsuzuki?!!!  
  
Author's note: How do you like it? There's no Aya, Ken, or Omi yet. Soon! I hated the chapter. I'm busy w/ playing Gravitation scores. HAHAHA! (I need piano lessons, damnit!)  
Please review, write, email, comment, r+ r, or WHATEVER. P-L-E-A-S-E-! I be very happy as a chibby chibby Shuichi Shindou! Cute! 


	4. Chapter 3 finally!

Precarious High school  
By Muchacha  
  
Disclaimer: This is a story regarding characters from Weiss and Yami no Matsuei. There's shounen ai and other small stuff you think highschoolers do.   
  
Summary: Chapter three, finally! (Oi, that rhymes!) Some boring old stuff of Nagi and you get to meet his aunt I made up, Yoshiko. She's going to have a better part later, I think. Oi! There's a party and Nagi is invited? Read and review for the heck of it, please!   
  
Mucha: 'Kay, I did mistake that name "Keiko" for a pretty boy name. Thank yoouu for the error   
Nikki Smith2000,   
bloodred,   
Kar-chan, and   
Karosai.   
  
For others who also knew, AND DID'NT tell me, my prayers are with you! Thanks for reviewing in the first place:   
bloodred,   
Nikki Smith2000,   
Icy Phoenix,   
Ayako,   
CC,   
Kar-chan,   
Karosai,   
AND Moonangel Chan   
  
I live off anybody's review.   
  
Hi MOONANGEL CHAN!!! (Waves like an idiotic girl, cibified.)  
  
Yo, Jigenski!   
  
  
~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~  
  
Nagi swiftly walked away from the school building, his hand gripped tightly on the strap of his pack. He could see the clouds moving beyond the sky and the din of the high school students rushed by in groups and drove away in cars. Today was an accomplished day after what happened unexpectedly. He didn't think things would settle so quickly. He had been inpatient with trying to become Hisoka's friend, but everything wasn't a total waste.   
  
  
  
In Crawford-san's class, the students were paired with partners; the assignment had been to write about your partner in English (They're Japanese aren't they?). The class was always an odd number and Nagi would work alone most of the time, but the number was even when Hisoka arrived.   
  
  
Hisoka was standing over the side of Nagi who sat quietly and tried to ignore him. It went like this:  
  
  
Hisoka: "Want to be my partner?" He asked without hesitation, but it was dull and drawled out.  
  
  
Nagi: 'Oh my gawd! He's asking me to be his partner. No fucking way! How can this be? He calmly walked up to me and distributed the question casually, and what am I doing? This is happening to sudden. What the hell should I say? Think, Nagi, think…'  
  
  
Hisoka: "… Naoe-kun?…"  
  
  
Nagi: 'I don't know! I want to be alone, but I must become friends with Hisoka, and him asking me is kind of telling me something…'  
  
  
Hisoka: "Forget I asked."  
  
  
Nagi: "HAI!"  
  
  
They sat down and started writing. Nagi didn't know much about Hisoka past the part of his looks and his passive attitude. Hisoka was scribbling stuff down on his own paper, and Nagi let his eyes wander to what he was writing about him. The silent boy was making a draft and came up with different words to describe him.   
  
  
Short  
  
  
'Hmph. You're so not tall, yourself.'  
  
  
Reserved   
  
  
'Just what I was thinking about you.'  
  
Strong intellect  
  
  
'Wow…that's…nice.'  
  
  
Calm, helpful, sorted…  
  
  
Nagi leaned over the desk to see what else was written, but Hisoka's hand covered it. Then Hisoka had stopped writing and look straight at Nagi. Nagi blushed after being caught leaning forward. He jumped back into his seat.   
  
  
Hisoka looked at Nagi's paper and his eyes shifted back to his. A frown was held on his face. He wrote more words on his paper.  
  
  
Bashful, nosey, slow correspondent…emotional.   
  
  
Being in Crawford-san's class was nerving. It made Nagi uneasy to catch Crawford-san staring at him from his desk. Something about the way his facial expression looked and how long he stared at him showed probably dislike, but why? This infatuated Nagi, but it screamed inside his head with all the tension.   
  
  
Suddenly, Hisoka had begun coughing. It was like he couldn't breath, and he choked for air, as the coughing continued if fits. Nagi was about to walk over to him, but the boy raised his hands.  
  
  
"… I'm okay." The coughing died and left his face flushed. The class stared at them.   
  
  
After the period, Nagi was disappointed. Hisoka avoided him during classes and made it clear he wanted to be left alone. He kept he's eyes on anything but Nagi. The day was turning out to get worse, til Tsuzuki-san came running down the hall.  
  
  
"NAGI~~~chan!"  
  
  
Nagi looked up from his locker and say Tsuzuki-san waving frantically at him. He had stuffed the last of his book in his bag and swung it over his back when Tsuzuki caught up to him. The expression on his face was like a hopeful puppy up for adoption.  
  
  
"Nagi-chan, can you do something for me?" He asked, batting his eyelashes.  
  
  
"H-hai?" Nagi stuttered.  
  
  
"Can you come over to my apartment on Sunday?"  
  
  
"…" Nagi immediately blushed a crimson red. His eyes were wide in horror. Tsuzuki had seen it, because he instantly assured Nagi.  
  
  
"Don't worry- it's not far! And Hisoka will be there! You can both do stuff! I'm asking you so that Hisoka won't be lonely at my place. I thought if you were there, then you guys can become friends- I'll make sure it happens! So, you coming?"  
  
  
Nagi felt the pit of his stomach lurch, he also felt jealous for Hisoka. The boy just arrived and Tsuzuki had invited him to stay at his house. Hisoka couldn't know how to handle someone so energetic like Tsuzuki-san. He was so quiet and stern like Tatsumi-san, but probably didn't smile ever. What was so special about him?  
  
  
"I guess I could, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
  
"Great! Hisoka will be very surprised!" Nagi winced. Tsuzuki-san obviously cared about Hisoka to go through his own way. It was love, but a selfless kind.   
  
  
"What is Hisoka doing at your residence in the first place?" He asked before the teacher could waltz away.  
  
  
"His parents… didn't want him. They gave him up a long time ago." He gave Nagi a look of compassion. "He was sick in the hospital for almost three years and they never came. I've known him, actually...for longer. I use to volunteer at the hospital. I'm his guardian, now."  
  
  
"Really? You never told me…" Nagi knew how stupid that must've sound from someone like him. He never was a close friend to Tsuzuki, and was practically new himself.  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been so busy and stressed lately. I just wanted to see Hisoka happy." A new feeling rushed over Nagi. He could sense how emotional Tsuzuki was toward Hisoka. It felt like a secret that should be kept. Nagi smiled solemnly.  
  
  
"I'll remember to come. Later, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
  
"Bye!" Tsuzuki waved Nagi at the doorway of the school, "I know you'll make him happy!"   
  
  
  
Nagi continued pass a rundown building and turn right. 'Baka. Why am I always getting rundown by everyone? I'm too nice.' He stopped walking when he stood in front of the tall, blue apartment complex called home. 'Next time, I'll take the goddamn bus.' He pushed the up button to the elevator and stepped in. Pushing the 13th button, he waited calmly as the smooth elevator music continued indistinctly. He walked through the hall and stopped at the last door.  
  
  
He slipped off his shoes and closed the door slowly after entering immediately. He knew too well that Yoshiko was out. He went into the kitchen and popped a cup of instant noodle into the microwave. Releasing his pack, he tossed it onto the couch. It was always a daily routine; wake up, take a shower, get dressed, get to school, hate school, get back home, eat, take a bath, do homework if in the mood, and fall in a deep sleep to only be brought back to the same routine.  
  
  
He gathered chopsticks and ate the noodles in solitude. He tried to prevent slurping, but he didn't eat lunch and his stomach was practically begging to be fulfilled. A noodle randomly touched the tip of his nose, and Nagi's eyes crossed. His mouth was covered with the wet soup. It dripped to his lips, and his tongue darted to catch the droplets. He brought a napkin to his face to wipe his face.  
  
  
Nagi marched up stairs to the convenient bathroom and let the water run in the tub. The steam exceeded from the hot water, and Nagi felt himself relaxed already. He didn't stay in the bath for long. After cleansing his arms and legs quickly, he got out and was dry. He took his pack to his room and laid out his assignments on his desk.  
  
  
"Damnit," he breathed as he sat down. Taking a pen he started writing nonstop. Not until three hours later did he hear the front door shut. Aunt Yoshiko came into the room with a bag of take-out in her hand.  
  
  
"Hey, Nagi-chan," she said, smiling sadly. She leaned against the doorframe. "I was wondering if you were hungry." She waved the white bag of take-out bought from a Chinese restaurant. Nagi stared at her and there was an uncomfortable silence between them.   
  
  
"Nagi," she pouted as she slinked up to him, "don't look at me like that! I was with a friend I hadn't seen in two years! Did you really want me to abandon her after she came in the airport? It took long because we went to a Chinese restaurant way out there… Want some?" She held the bag of food out.  
  
  
"I ate."   
  
  
"C' mon!" She grabbed his arm playfully. "I'll cook it myself and we'll eat it!"  
  
  
"Don't you mean you'll burn it and I'll have to choke on it?"  
  
  
"That's only because I read manga and cook at the same time," she slyly smirked.   
  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Yoshiko ran out of the room and started to heat the food. Nagi stayed in his room to finish his Languages homework. When he heard the fire alarm go on from the kitchen, he sighed with exhaustion. She just arrived home and already she was burning something.   
  
  
He walked into the kitchen and saw Yoshiko standing on a stool and waving frantically at the smoke escaping into the fire alarm that continued beeping. On the stove, a pan of fried vegetables were burned to a crisp. The horrible beeping noise annoyed him, but it wasn't loud enough to hurt his eardrums. He'd gotten use to it when living with his aunt.  
  
  
"Help turn the damn thing off!" Yoshiko yelled as she jumped off the stool and turned the stove off. Nagi tried to find the switch, but the smoke stung his eyes and couldn't make it clear. The beeping grew louder. He wished he could simply tear it off the damned ceiling. 'Damnit! Just shut off already!'   
  
  
In an instant, the alarm stopped after flying off the ceiling and crashing to the floor. Most of the smoke was gone and Yoshiko stared at him in amazement.   
  
  
"Nagi! What the hell did you do?!" She picked up the broken pieces to the alarm from the ground. "Damn. Now we'll have to pay for a new one."   
  
  
Nagi was staring at the pieces, too, but was dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, nee-san…" 'How did that happen?'   
  
  
Yoshiko placed her eyes on him shockingly, but a smile appeared on her face. "It's alright, Nagi. I would've done the same thing myself. I suppose not buying damn manga will pay for this." She smiled wryly.  
  
  
He nodded, but kept his eyes to the floor. He felt ashamed of what he'd done, but wasn't sure how he'd done it. Had he really done it? He hadn't noticed that Yoshiko had cleaned the mess.   
  
  
She was worried about Nagi. He looked like he dreaded a sleep; His eyes wide and face unusually pale… and he addressed her as "nee-san".   
  
  
'He's never done that before…' she thought, 'maybe he's going through a state or phase. He's such a young boy, and to be in high school already. He must feel left out at being younger than the other juniors…' She sighed. 'Damnit. I wish I had listened in that seminar when senpai was talking about puberty!' [1]  
  
  
"Yoshiko-san, I'm going to bed." Nagi spoke. He shut the door to his room.  
  
  
'I can't let him be miserable!' Yoshiko paced around the kitchen. 'I'll have to be a better guardian and spend more time with him. I can't blow him off anymore and read those shounen ai manga… That reminds me. I forgot to ask Nagi-chan about a girlfriend.'  
  
~*~   
  
'I can't believe he's actually ignoring me.'   
  
  
And he was. Hisoka was giving the cold shoulder to Nagi all afternoon. He kept his distance during first period through sixth. Seventh period was Computer class, and Hisoka didn't have that.  
  
  
He walked with his shoulders slumped down to the computer room, when a familiar spontaneous voice called out.  
  
  
"Moshi moshi Nagi!" Tsuzuki-san greeted from his class doorway.   
  
  
"Moshi moshi?"[2]  
  
  
Tsuzuki blushed timidly. "I want to know what you're telephone number is… so as to call you if something comes up."  
  
  
Nagi flushed and his head became heavy.  
  
  
"I mean," Tsuzuki smiled brightly, "Hisoka would probably like to call you."  
  
  
He's thinking about Hisoka again. Nagi felt the weight on his shoulders lift. He didn't want them to call, but it would seem rude to turn him down.  
  
  
"Sure." He walked up to Tsuzuki and took out a pen. Tsuzuki innocently put out his hand. Shrugging, Nagi wrote down his number in the blue ink on his teacher's hand.  
  
  
"Arigatou!" The bell rang suddenly. Nagi groaned, but Tsuzuki gave him a pass.  
  
  
Stumbling into computer class, he triumphantly gave his pass to the teacher and sat down beside a sandy-haired boy. He typed furiously on the keyboard. Everyone else had already turned on their monitors and was typing as well.   
  
  
Near the end of class (wow, that short?) the students were saving their work.  
  
  
"Sheesh! I can't get into my folder."  
  
  
"Why don't you make a new folder?" Nagi asked the sandy-haired boy.  
  
  
"I will, after I find my old folder."  
  
  
"You lost your folder? Did you delete it?"  
  
  
"It's missing," the boy stated, puzzled, "and I can't seem to register--"  
  
  
"Let me try." Nagi leaned closer to the boy and began the search. "What was your folder name?"  
  
  
"Uh… Weiss." He answered, meekly.   
  
  
"…And the document?"  
  
  
"…Mission127." After a few clicks, Nagi turned to the boy."  
  
  
"I've transferred your document into your folder." Nagi started to turn off his monitor. "The folder was under "programs"." He couldn't help but smirk.  
  
  
"Oh." The boy blushed. The bell rang, and the students ran to the door, pushing past each other in a hurry.  
  
  
"Hey, Nagi!" The boy caught up to him outside the hall. Nagi didn't know what this boy wanted- he couldn't even remember his name. "There's this party some friends are going to tonight. I thought maybe you'd like to join me- I mean- us?"  
  
  
"A party?" He nodded. "I'm sorry, but I don't even know your me…"  
  
  
"It's Omi!" He piped. "It won't be long! It's sort of like a small get together. There'll be people, music, food…"  
  
  
"Fine," Nagi said flatly, "My house is the blue complex by the cinema and porn shop." Omi's face turned a tomato red.   
  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked.  
  
  
"Fine." Omi walked into the crowd of students.   
  
  
'Wow,' reflected Nagi, 'I've been invited to a party, and with a date. I think I handled that pretty well.' He strode with confidence. 'I think I might like this high school and dating thing.'  
  
~~~~~?~~~~~  
[1] Yoshiko is talking about her years in grad school long ago.   
  
[2] Moshi moshi is commonly used on the phone, is it not? I saw it used as a commonly hello to someone while watching a subbed version of Burn-Up W. I thought it sounded cute, so Tsuzuki said it! Moshi moshi!   
  
  
Mucha: Yup, it sucked. I didn't like it at all. It seems like the story's going nowhere, and only in the third chapter! Geez. There needs to be more action! Suspense, or something! Hmm…   
  
Do you think this is a comedy or not? Argh.  
  
Some of it didn't make sense, and it drawled on boringly, ne? The writing sucked. Let's face it; it's probably better if I didn't write. It might save me time to get things done… but I'll try to continue! See me in a month.   
  
Next ch.   
OMG! Party at Schuldich's place! Who's the scrawny boy? Let's have a little fun… but I'm trying not to turn this yaoi. Disaster strikes after an accident… 


End file.
